Esteban Diaz
Esteban Diaz is the father of Sean and Daniel Diaz in Life is Strange 2. After being fatally shot by a police officer followed by a seemingly supernatural incident, his sons are forced to run away from their home in Seattle, aiming to reach Esteban's hometown of Puerto Lobos, Mexico. Personality Esteban has a good sense of humor and banter with his eldest son, Sean, who describes him as being a big kid, such as how hyped Esteban gets for Halloween. This is not the only thing that portrays a youthful side to Esteban, as there is a strong sense that he embraces and even encourages geek culture with his two sons. Every Christmas, he wants to watch the trilogy with them, which Sean thinks is cool, and on prominent display in the living room of the Diaz household is a large, unframed game (or movie) poster. Inside Esteban's garage, where he spends a lot of his time, is another large, unframed poster of what could be his favorite movie, Chupacabras From Outer Space. His son, Sean, thinks he is a "secret geek... or maybe a nerd." Esteban enjoys gaming on the “PlayBox”The "PlayBox" console brand is a portmanteau of two real-world console brands, and . console in the living room, as Sean comments that he doesn’t know who plays more out of Daniel or his dad. On page 6 of Sean's journal is a sketch of “Sunday Game-y Sunday” where Esteban is seen playing a video game together with Daniel on the couch. He seems proud of his sons, putting their sketches and portraits in frames up on the walls, and he even asked Sean to spray a large mural on the wall of the utility room that leads to his garage but wanted Daniel to contribute to it too. He is supportive of Sean and bought him a sketchbook, seemingly encouraging him to draw. He helps Daniel out with his math homework and takes an interest in Sean’s own school work, inquiring why he only got a "B" when Sean seemed so confident in an essay he had written. However, Esteban didn't seem to ask in a way that suggested he was disappointed, only in a way that was disappointment felt for Sean. There is the suggestion that Esteban grants his youngest child, Daniel, a little more freedom in the house, as Sean makes a comment about Daniel being allowed to leave things lying around when he's always told to tidy up. One thing Esteban likes is honesty, as seen when he rewards Sean for his honesty. He also seems to be against drug taking, as he grounded Sean for a week after finding some weed that belonged to him. Appearance Esteban has short, dark brown hair and a five-o-clock shadow. As a mechanic, Esteban wears a tan button-up work shirt with one half tucked into his pants and its sleeves rolled just past his elbows, a white undershirt, blue jeans covered in light stains, and yellowish-brown laced boots, along with a brown-and-gold watch on his left wrist. Background Esteban came from Puerto Lobos, Mexico, a small fishing village in the Mexican state of Sonora, where his family possibily still resides.This assumption is based on the prospect of Sean and Daniel seeking shelter in Puerto Lobos later in the game. It's also possible that no family member resides in Puerto Lobos anymore, and that there might only be family property. Sean speculates that Esteban had a rebellious past in Puerto Lobos from telling him, "What happens in Mexico, stays in Mexico." He doesn't talk about his past but he likes talking about Puerto Lobos and hopes to go back there one day after retirement with his sons. It's known that Esteban was the dodge-ball champion during high school. Esteban is an enthusiast when it comes to working on cars. On March 28th, 2009, he received an "Automotive Service Distinction" with the Seattle Institute after passing examinations and meeting requirements set out by the Institute. He is now ASD Certified as a Master Automobile Technician, and his certification is displayed proudly in a frame on a wall in his home. Subsequent to his certification, he started his own business, Diaz Auto Master. As a proper petrolhead, Esteban is also a huge fan of one of the most popular car shows in the world named Top Gear. There are belongings from his ex-partner Karen in boxes in the utility room next to the garage. They used to go cycling as a family, and Sean thinks his dad should just sell his mom's bike and wonders how long his dad is going to keep the boxed belongings. Her belongings still being around possibly implies he has some affection left for her that Sean does not. According to Brett, Karen walked out. Esteban does not wear a wedding ring in the game, implying that he was either divorced or was never married to Karen. Sean has a video on his phone of Christmas morning with Esteban and Daniel, but not Karen. The year the video was taken is never stated, but Daniel unwraps the PlayBox that is likely the same seen in their living room in 2016. This implies that Karen has been gone at least since the Christmas of 2015. It is suggested that he smokes cigarettes, as Sean says to Lyla in a text that his dad got so mad that he was asked for a “puff” (cigarette). He doesn’t drink alcohol that much (a comment made by Sean at the beer in the fridge), and he hates sushi but orders it anyway for his sons who do like it. He is a fan of baseball and music by Billy and the Rich Boys who he used to see play all the time. In his garage, he has a flyer for an old Billy and the Rich Boys gig at the Anvil Bar & Grill which is located at 35 1st Street. In a letter addressed to Esteban from a neighbor, Scott Vaughn Foster, dated eight days before Esteban's tragic death, he was told that his property line overhangs their property and that his children are loud and don’t stay on their side. The letter also states that if Esteban doesn’t build a proper fence then he will be taken to small claims court for damages.This letter may be a real world reference to the campaign promise by US President Donald Trump to build a border wall and make Mexico pay for it. However, it also foreshadows events in the game. Episode One - "Roads" After Sean returns from school, Esteban is seen talking with Daniel about the last Chock-O-Crisp. Esteban asks Sean to judge which of the two deserves to eat it. Sean can give it to either of them or take it himself. If he decides to give the bar to Esteban, the father says that he "can't let Sean punish an innocent man" and gives the bar to Daniel. He then goes to the garage to continue repairing a car. Sean later goes to the garage to ask his father for some money. Before having a chance to bring it up, he has to help Esteban by handing him a wrench. Afterwards, Esteban stops working on the car to talk with his son. He gives Sean bits of life advice, after which Sean hints at the money. Esteban asks him if he is using the money for alcohol and weed. If Sean confesses, dad gives him $40; otherwise, Sean will receive 20 dollars. Before letting Sean go upstairs again, Esteban offers him a hug, which Sean can accept or refuse. Esteban runs outside at the voice of a police officer and sees both his sons lying on the ground. He tries to reason with the officer, but the latter accidentally pulls the trigger and kills Esteban, before being killed himself by a strong shockwave. Later on, after Sean and Daniel arrive at Nisqually River in Mount Rainier National Park and begin to set up for the night, Sean unfolds a newspaper covering his father's death. "A police officer was found dead next to the body of Esteban Diaz, 45, who was apparently shot by said officer. The only witness, a teenager, was knocked unconscious during the incident and remains in hospital. The details of the case are not clear while Diaz's two sons, Sean, 17, and Daniel, 9, are now wanted for questioning. Police believe that..." That night, after Brody Holloway books them a room at Three Seals Motel, Sean watches an old Christmas home video of him, Esteban, and Daniel before throwing his phone off the balcony into the ocean. Later on, while Sean is outside going towards the vending machine, Daniel flips through the channels on their motel room's television and comes across the news channel, where he learns of his father's death. In his grief and anger, Daniel causes a telekinetic storm in the room, freezing the television on a corrupted frame of Esteban's face. While on their bus ride towards Eugene, Daniel asks Sean to tell him a bedtime story like Esteban used to. As Daniel falls asleep, Sean tells him a story, using two wolves who had lost their papa wolf as an analogy for the them and their father. Relationships Family * Sean Diaz (son) * Daniel Diaz (son) * Karen (ex-partner) Friends * Lyla Park - Esteban is amiable with Lyla to some extent, enough that Lyla confidently assures Sean that Esteban loves her and "wouldn't bust her" if he caught them smoking on the porch. Memorable Quotes Trivia * He has a friend named Sam who has a bad leg. * In an optional conversation with Sean, Esteban mentioned that he enjoyed , a novel by Kurt Vonnegut. * According to Daniel, he is allergic to dogs. Gallery Photos Esteban,_Sean,_&_Daniel_Diaz_-_Ski_Trip_Photo.png|A photo of Esteban and his sons on a ski trip. Esteban_Diaz_Garage_Picture.png|A photo of Esteban with his friend at the garage he runs. Three_Seals_Motel_-_Esteban_&_Daniel_Diaz_Christmas_home_video.png|The thumbnail of Sean's old home video on his phone. Three_Seals_Motel_-_Esteban_Diaz_news_report.png|The news report covering Esteban's death. Old_House_Esteban_photo.png|The photo of Esteban that Sean keeps with him throughout his journey. Guest_Room_Dad_photo.png|A photo of Esteban with Claire and Stephen from their guest room. Notes pt-br: Esteban Diaz ru:Эстебан Диас Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Deceased Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Seattle Residents Category:Diaz Family